Stories: Hypno-Shrimp
Lucas unwittingly eats a shrimp coated in Hypno-shroom Spores, and ends up causing chaos while not in control of himself! Can he fix everything up in time? Cast: * as Lucas *James Arnold Taylor as "Chef" *Gerald Butler as Barbarian King *Tom Kenny as Spyro *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Super Monkey *Gregg Berger as Ripto *Lorne Lanning as Wildum *And (Undetermined) as Sun. Plot episode starts with Lucas visiting a fancy restaurant. He jumps off of Cute Fishron. Lucas: Now stay there and be good. I'll give you a treat after this. enters the restaurant "Chef": Hello there. Table for one? Lucas: Yep! "Chef": Ah, okay. I thought you would be with that "Robin" fellow. Regardless, please take your seat. goes to his table. "Chef": Don't worry. I already know your order. Give me a moment. few moments later... "Chef": Here you are, sir. Shrimp, Green Beans, and a burger. I gave the shrimp a new spice, so I apologize if it tastes funny. Lucas: Oh boy! *Eats a piece of shrimp* Hmm... This tastes good! What's... it... made of...Oh no... "Chef": Oh, glad you asked! It's Hypno-shroom spores. I see you quite li... few days later... finds himself in Skytonia, right in front of Spyro's Grotto. Lucas: Ugh... Hmm? Where am I? Spyro: Took you long enough! Lucas: Huh? charges into Lucas and drags him into the grotto. Spyro: Explain yourself! Lucas: Huh? What do you mean? Spyro: You should know! Why did you make this mess in my grotto!? looks around to see the grotto in shambles, including Cute Fishron rammed into the ceiling. Lucas: Uh... I don't remember doing this. Spyro: Sure you don't! What matters is that you need to clean up this mess you made! Lucas: I... guess? cleans up the Grotto. Lucas: Done! Now, if you'll excuse me, I do have some business to- walks out of the grotto to be confronted by two guards Guard: Freeze! Lucas: Woah! What do you want of me? Guard: Wildum demanded you to meet him and explain yourself. is brought to Wildum Wildum: honestly, I don't know what's more shocking; All of the stuff you did this week, or the fact that you managed to destroy your entire reputation in the matter of three days. Regardless, you have a lot of stuff to deal with. Lucas: Hmm? Wildum: Well, to begin, you apparently sold all five of Barbarian King's builders to Ripto... for ten dollars. Lucas: I don't remember doing that! Wildum: Oh, for the love of- Lucas: Wait! I think I know! I was hypnotized into doing all of that! Wildum: Yeah right! I don't believe that garbage! Anyway... You also stole a teleportation rune from Zakira to teleport here to trash Spyro's grotto? Lucas: I don't recall doing... *Finds a rune in his pocket* Oh. Wildum: Give me that! *Takes the rune from Lucas* Now, get to work! is teleported back into the normal world. Lucas: ...Oh bother... looks around Lucas: ...Well, there's no time like the present. Let's go! gets on Cute Fishron and flies off. ---- from Bloons Monkey City... Sonic: Hey! There he is! *Points at Lucas* Super Monkey: There we go! I'm gonna have a word with him. Monkey throws a boomerang at Lucas, knocking him down to the ground. Lucas: Ow! What was that for!? Super Monkey: You should know! Sonic: You took all of the bananas in the city! Dart Monkey: And then you fired them out of a cannon into the lake! Lucas: This hypnosis did a lot more than I expected, huh? Super Monkey: You "explained" to us why you did that, but it was a lot of incomprehensable gibberish. Lucas: Well, sorry. I gotta go and- Sonic: Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere until you recover those bananas! Lucas: Um... okay. monkeys toss Lucas and Cute Fishron into a lake. After a while, he gets the bananas back Engineer Monkey: Agh, they're gross and soggy! Well, at least you got them back. Next time, you won't have much of a warm welcome to the city, though. Super Monkey: Ah, give him a break! He did it, and that's all that matters, right? Sonic: Ehh, not exactly. Apparently, you have some business to do in Echo Creeks, so you should go there. Lucas: Oh boy... Now what? *Hops on Cute Fishron and flies off* To be continued... eventually... Trivia *The episode is based off of the "A Night To Remember" quest in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. *The story was originally going to be called "Shrimpno", but was decided against because the pun wouldn't be easy enough to notice. *This was the 500th page on the wiki. Category:Stories